yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Musume Ronshaku
Musume Ronshaku is a student who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Musume wears the default school uniform unless customized, but with a shorter skirt. In her first appearance, she had tanned skin and loose white stockings. Musume had long yellow hair that faded into a light pink color at the tips. She had a yellow bun on the left side of her head and a small curly pigtail on her right, held up by a purple scrunchie. As of the June 1st, 2016 Build, Musume has long, wavy blonde hair. It has a salmon pink streak on her right side and a blue butterfly hair-clip. She wears three blue earrings; one on her right ear and two on her left ear. Musume has blue eyes and wears makeup. She wears pink panties and has a bust size of 1.5. Personality Musume is a social butterfly. She is the most flashy girl in the school. She is also spoiled rotten by her father, who gives her anything that she wants. After being kidnapped, she will be nervous, paranoid, and traumatized for life, no longer retaining her social butterfly personality. Routine At 7:10 AM, Musume enters the school grounds, 22nd in line on the left side, if facing the school gates. She walks to her locker at 7:15 AM. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Mei Mio, Koharu Hinata, Saki Miyu, and Kokona Haruka. At 8:00 AM, Musume walks into Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the disposal area at 1:00 PM. Musume walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. She then heads to her locker and lingers there until 3:50 PM, when she walks home. After being kidnapped, she will sit on the plaza benches instead of gossiping. Task :Main Article: Tasks Musume wants cigarettes for her task. The player will have to buy them from the Drops menu and give them to her. Yandere-chan can only ask for a task from Musume at lunch when she is behind the school. Background Her father runs a loan agency called Ronshaku Loans. Her father put Kokona's father into debt. When kidnapped, her father will release all his clients from debt to free her. Quotes Trivia *Musume's first appearance was very similar to the character Galko-chan from the anime and manga, Please Tell Me! Galko-chan. *Musume was implemented in the June 1st, 2016 Build. *Musume was shown in a sneak preview.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/14/whens-the-next-build/ *Her name is a play on words. "Musume" (娘) means "Daughter", "Loan shark" when transcribed into Japanese katakana is "Ronshaku" (ロンシャーク), which means that her name translated to English is "Daughter Loanshark." *Musume's design seems to be heavily inspired by Ganguro Girls, a subculture in Japan that was popular during the 90s. *As of the June 1st build, she and Oka Ruto are the only students in Akademi High to have different coloured panties. Gallery 6-1-2016 Musume Ronshaku Profile.png|Musume's profile. June 1st, 2016. MusumePortrait.png|Musume's portrait. GalkoChan.png|Musume's first appearance in the sneak preview. Screenshot 2016-06-01-10-14-58.png|Musume kidnapped. June 1st, 2016. MusumeMentallyTraumatized.jpeg|Musume mentally traumatized. June 1st, 2016. Musumepanties.png|Musume's pink panties. June 1st, 2016. Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Interactable Category:Killable Category:No Club Category:Social Butterfly (Persona) Category:Minor Characters